


Service

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: Conquests [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Leashes, Master/Servant, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Nami brings Niji to meet a special friend of hers, who gives him some very special lessons in obedience.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Niiji, Vinsmoke Niji/Hina
Series: Conquests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> \- Takes place after 'Complex' though that piece was not included in this series

“Tell me about this friend of yours.” Niji must’ve asked no fewer than a dozen times on the drive over, fist gripping Nami’s long orange hair as her head bobbed up and down on his lap. They passed under a street light and for a brief moment he stole a glance down at her, leaning sideways into him, the elegant curve of her back visible through her top. He was almost too distracted to focus on the blowjob or the road. Magnificent as her mouth was, his brain kept wandering to the unknown factor supposedly waiting at their destination. “You said she’s a friend of yours?”

Nami took her mouth off his cock, and he could feel a warm trickle of her saliva down his shaft and her hot breath on his skin. “She’s a little older than the both of us,” Nami teased, wrapping her tongue against the ridge of his head and rubbing it in place. “ _Very_ sexy. Pink hair, soft skin...I promise you’ll adore her as much as I do.”

As she finished her sentence - sharing the exact same details she’d already divulged so many times - Niji forced her head back down, half out of desire and half out of frustration. Nami had told him the same scant details, over and over, both over text and in person leading up to that night. The first few times she’d repeated herself, he’d wondered if it was an accident. By the fifth time, Niji knew it was purposeful. “Are we nearly there?” He asked, raising his hips off his seat and forcing his cock deeper down Nami’s throat, making her gag. The most recent turn had taken them into a cozy little neighborhood, full of townhouses lit up for the upcoming Christmas holiday. The blinking lights cut through the dark in a rainbow of colors, illuminating the patches of snow on the narrow front lawns.

“Yes.” Nami had barely lifted her head to look out the window. He could feel her smiling. “It’s the corner house, at the end of this street. #171. There won’t be any lights. Oh, I almost forgot, she had one request for us…”

Niji’s mouth pulled into an angry frown. This was the first he was hearing of any kind of request, and he could see the house coming up on their left - no lights aside from the one at the door and a glow through the covered windows. “What kind of request for us?”

“Well, it’s more for _you_ than for _us.”_ Laughing breezily, Nami righted herself, tucking his slick cock back into his pants and zipping him back up carefully. Niji released her hair, and Nami tousled it as she gave him a sultry gaze. “She wants you blindfolded.”

Niji relaxed his grip on the steering wheel, not even realizing he’d tightened it so much in just a few short seconds. While he was _far_ more comfortable doing the blindfolding, rather than _being_ blindfolded, there was little doubt as to where something like that could lead. “Once,” he warned Nami as he pulled into the abbreviated stub of a parking space in front of the undecorated townhouse. “And just this once.”

“Oh, thanks, you’re doing me such a huge favor.” Nami stuck her tongue out at him as he cut the engine, buttoning her peacoat and tightening her dark green scarf. She pulled a tube of lipstick from her sleeve and carefully reapplied a coat of petal pink to her lips. The heat had barely just cut out, and already the bitter cold was seeping into the car. As she tucked her lipstick away, she pulled a black blindfold from her pocket. “It might be easier if I do this once we’re both at the door. It’s icy.”

That was true enough, and Niji could feel the sharp winter cold cutting straight down to his core as he stepped out of the car, prompting him to grit his teeth and wrap his arms tightly over his chest. He followed Nami up the steps to the front door, reluctantly peeling one arm away to grab a firm hold on the railing - each step was icier than he’d anticipated, regardless of the salt that had been sprinkled. Nami went ahead eagerly, a little extra bounce in her step making her shake bob and sway. She was certainly excited about something.

At the front door, Nami stopped short of knocking, reaching right for Niji’s face with the blindfold. He caught her wrist in his hand in a sharp motion, causing her to stop short. Her giddy little smile slipped a bit as her brown eyes went wide, staring at him hesitantly as the blindfold fluttered in her hand.

“Just because I’m letting you do this,” Niji warned her, his own grin slowly growing as he observed the anxious hesitation in her features. “I don’t want you to forget for a moment who’s going to be in charge here.”

Nami’s anxiety vanished from her face before he’d even finished his sentence, and she gave him a wide smile that made her eyes crinkle. “I’m well aware of who’s going to be in charge tonight. Couldn’t forget if I tried.”

 _That_ was what Niji liked hearing, and he bent forward slightly for Nami to tie the blindfold over his eyes. Her soft hands brushed his blue hair from his face as she fully covered his eyes, placing it just so that he couldn’t see a thing - not even a peek from Christmas lights from the blindfold’s edges. He could smell her, standing so close, a dash of citrus zest in the cold. One of the many things that made him wonder why a little gem like her wasted time with Sanji. 

Niji felt Nami pull away, and even without seeing, knew that she was giving him a careful once-over. “That looks good. I like that.” She took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers, and he heard her opening the front door and leading him inside. He followed, nearly tripping over the threshold and slamming into Nami from behind. 

The inside of the house was pleasant, from what Niji could tell from with his limited senses. It was certainly warm and cozy, and Nami removed both of their coats shortly upon entering. Niji listened to her opening and closing a closet as she hung them up, but he couldn’t hear much of anything else at all. There was the low hum of the central air, and a peculiar rustling of...feathers, perhaps? Niji supposed pet birds weren’t out of the question. What he wasn’t hearing was anybody aside from him and Nami.

“Is your friend even here?” Niji asked suspiciously, purposely dragging his feet as Nami tried to lead him forward. The blindfold was irritatingly effective - there was no way Niji could tilt his head that afforded him any look at his surroundings, and it was almost unnerving. The hand that wasn’t holding Nami’s trailed against the wall, feeling around for any input or clues, but all he felt was smooth paint. “I don’t hear anyone else.”

“If she wasn’t here, why would the door have been unlocked?” Nami didn’t sound the slightest bit concerned, but Niji reasoned that was probably because _she could fucking see._ Her footsteps slowed, and he slowed in turn, and then he felt her hands brushing over his chest. The light touch lit up every nerve it stroked over, and Niji felt himself automatically straightening up as Nami’s arms went over his shoulders and behind his neck. “But we could get started now, if you don’t feel like waiting for -”

Niji cut Nami off by roughly grabbing her in his arms, seizing her by her hair as he had in the car while his mouth latched over hers. Interestingly, Nami kissed back more furiously than him, her hands gripping his shoulders and urging him down. Chuckling, he obliged, and felt Nami guiding him down onto what felt like a chair before quickly straddling him, her legs pressing on the outsides of his as she nearly tore his shirt open. 

“Rough?” He could feel her mouth moving sucking on his neck, and the brief bite of teeth on sensitive skin as her hands went to his wrists, jerking both arms off of her and down to his sides. Nami hadn’t been quite so aggressive last time, but Niji was enjoying it quite a bit so far - he decided he’d allow it. The fabric of her shirt was smooth, and slid over the surface of his chest as she leaned her weight into him, her tits pressing forward hard. Niji stopped resisting, letting his arms hang low as she bit harder into him.

Nami took a break from peppering his neck with bites and kisses long enough to giggle, her breath moist and heavy. “You could say that.”

Niji let out another laugh as Nami rocked her pelvis, grinding welcome pressure against his cock in slow, circular motions. He could feel the heat even through his pants. A shudder rippled through his body as he bit down on his lip. “I’ll allow it.”

“Oh?” Nami’s voice was sweet and mischievous, heady with tease. Niji suddenly felt his arms being grabbed, pulled back behind the chair as the pressure of cold metal locked around his wrists. Nami leaned her body away as bindings were wrapped around his chest, securing him firmly to the chair. Confused, he tried to get up, to jerk his arms free, and found he could scarcely move at all. “ _Will_ you?”

Again, Niji tried to wrench his hands free, and found that he couldn’t move them more than a few centimeters from each other. As he tried, he felt his ankles being strapped to the legs of the chair before he could object. “What are you doing?” Niji hated how startled and disarmed he sounded, more confused than angry at that moment. He moved his wrists again, and could hear a light jangling of metal - handcuffs. That was a sound he knew well, but strictly from using them on other people. Turning his head wildly from side to side, he couldn’t see or hear anything - and couldn’t feel Nami anymore either. “What the hell is this?”

There was a quiet sigh, and Niji could hear the flick of a lighter. A few moments later, he could detect the unmistakable smell of cigarette smoke. Instantly, Niji felt a hot surge of panic, and he struggled harder as sweat broke out on his forehead. “No,” he hissed, his voice equally furious and horrified. _“No._ Do you think you’re funny? Are you trying to be clever? Get him away from me or I’m going to -”

“Ah, so this is what you were talking about.” The voice was a woman, one he didn’t recognize. Her voice was calm and measured, and Niji smelled the exhale of her cigarette. 

“He’s got little brother living in his head rent-free,” Nami chimed in, in that teasing voice. Niji had found it arousing before, but now he wanted nothing more than to choke her and shut her up. “I don’t know anyone so obsessed with their younger sibling…”

Niji, again, tried to rip his arms free, to kick his legs loose, struggling against his bindings as he felt hot embarrassment burning his face red. It wasn’t Sanji, it was Nami’s friend after all, but Niji didn’t care anymore. “Untie me,” he growled, shaking the chair so hard the chain on his cuffs rattled loudly. “Un- _fucking_ -tie me right now.”

He blinked, in the middle of snarling another command, and suddenly he could see. The living room was unremarkable, with a long couch and armchairs upholstered in a wine shade, and the shaded lamps gave the room a warm, sleepy glow. A woman was standing in front of him, with straight hair in a soft shade of pink that fell to her waist, and sheer lingerie that matched her hair. Her tits and hips were full and pleasing to look at, with a tapered waist between the two, and long legs. A cigarette was held tightly between ruby red lips, and she was not smiling. In one hand, Niji saw the blindfold; in the other was some kind of leather piece that was unfamiliar to him. 

“You aren’t the one calling the shots here. You need to calm down.” She took a drag on her cigarette before taking it out of her mouth and blowing smoke directly up and into an air vent. “Hina isn’t going to tell you twice.”

“Better listen, Niji.” Nami peered out from behind her friend, an impish grin on her face. She had undressed as well, wearing underwear that matched her friend’s, but in orange. Her nipples were already hard, poking against the flimsy cups of her bralette, and Niji was ready to bet good money that she was wet to boot. 

The new woman - Hina - studied him with hooded eyes in a striking shade of violet, her face expressionless outside of her slightly furrowed brow. She held an arm out, cigarette in her fingers, and Nami quickly took it from her, putting it out in a stone ashtray on the nearby coffee table. Hina tilted her head slowly, gripping the mysterious item in her hand. “How many people smoke?”

“How am I meant to know?” Niji shot back, angrier than he could remember ever being before. He _hated_ the feeling of the tight cuffs around his wrists, and the bindings rubbing across his bare chest with every movement. “ _Plenty_ of people smoke, what a fucking stupid question.”

“And yet _you_ thought immediately of your brother,” Hina answered calmly, her eyes not leaving his. Her voice was impassive and fully collected, and it made Niji’s anger burn hotter still. She stepped closer to him, and Niji let out a growl that went ignored. “Smoking is common. Plenty of people do it. But you heard a lighter, smelled a cigarette, and immediately thought of the brother you’re not even close with. That you never see.”

Nami was back right behind Hina, then, and Niji could see a sneaky smile twisting on her lips, pulling up into her flushed cheeks. She was looking at him with a predatory gaze, her eyes bright even in the dim room, and Niji found himself looking back and forth between the two of them, jerking like an anxious child as sweat dripped on his chest and forehead. This was all wrong. _He_ needed _them_ tied up, helpless, taking orders…

“Nothing to say?” Nami asked, her falsely innocent tone forcing her grin wider. She brought a hand up, lazily twirling a lock of her hair around a finger as she eyed him. 

“I think he has plenty to say,” Hina disagreed, raising a single eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest. Again, Niji’s eyes were drawn to the leather piece she held. He had a very bad feeling about it. “Isn’t that right...Niji-chan?” 

The explosion of anger was almost too much to bear as Niji bucked with his whole body, straining as hard as he could against the bindings and the cuffs. He could feel the chain on the cuffs beginning to give, and he rocked forward, pulling his weight and the weight of the chair onto his feet as his head tilted towards the floor. Nami backed away several feet, after letting out a nervous gasp, but Hina did not budge an inch. Nearly blinded by rage, Niji heaved his body forward again, and felt one of the chair’s front legs catch. Losing any control he’d regained, Niji slammed sideways into the floor, face grinding into the carpet without any way of catching himself. 

“Are...you okay?” Nami asked timidly, and Niji, fury still coursing through his body, jerked his head towards her to see her tiptoeing forward.

“Niji-chan is fine.” Niji was yanked back upright abruptly as Hina set the chair back on all four legs. His face was red, he knew it, and he felt tiny, itchy carpet fibers stuck to his forehead and cheeks. When Hina stepped back in front of him, the look on her face had changed from indifference to full disapproval, with her eyes narrowed. She glanced down at what she had been holding, and she reached for Niji with it. “He’s just letting us know he’d feel much more secure with this.”

Niji went to bite her, and Hina grabbed his jaw in her hand, grasping it tight as her finger dug in to the bone. Her other hand went to his neck, wrapping pressure around his throat with what Niji realized too late was a collar. There was cold metal at the nape, and Hina’s deft fingers brushed Niji’s hair out of the way as she buckled the collar into place. It was snug against his skin, pressing into his Adam’s apple with an unpleasant tightness. Hina stepped back, a smirk on her lips, and Niji’s eyes fell onto a long, thin strap of leather that wrapped around her hand and led right back to the collar. He felt his eyes bulging as his brain tried to process, his shoulders beginning to twitch and shiver with uncontrollable anger.

A _leash._ Niji was sure he’d go deaf from the sound of his own teeth grinding together, right in his ears. That bitch had fitted him with _a collar and a leash._ _Him._

Still smirking, Hina turned to Nami, her long hair sweeping at her body as she moved, one hand pointed right at Niji. “Get his cock out. I want to see what we’re working with tonight.”

“Don’t touch me,” Niji hissed, voice shaking with anger and saturated with venom.

Hina jerked on the leash, and Niji’s head whipped up as she stepped back up to him. Her smirk was gone, and her red lips were pressed into a tight line. “Again - you are _not_ the person in charge tonight.” Coming out from behind Hina, Nami moved in quickly, hands over her mouth as she giggled. She dropped onto her knees between his legs, and Niji felt her tits against his thighs as she began unzipping his pants. Niji tried to pull away from Nami, in whatever way he could, and Hina gave another hard yank. 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Niji ordered again, shivering as Nami’s fingertips brushed against his lower belly, tracing light shapes over his skin as she slipped them past the waistband of his pants and tugged downwards. “Untie me. I’m not playing this game.”

Sighing, Hina put one hand on her hip, weaving the leash over and around the fingers on her other hand. Those deep, violet eyes fell on his again, and Niji felt a tightness in his chest as he looked back at her. There was power in those eyes, a commanding power he hadn’t seen before. He didn’t like it. “Stop pretending like you’re not enjoying this, Niji-chan.”

“I’m _not._ And STOP calling me that. _”_ Nami was folding open the front of his pants, spreading the fabric open at the zipper, her breath damp on his skin. It was unbearable.

Hina broke their eye contact, slowly moving them over his body and downwards. The corners of her mouth twitched up in a tiny smile for a brief moment, and she had an expression that was almost admiration - or perhaps Niji was imagining it. “Hm. For someone so angry...your cock seems to be throbbing an awful lot. So what is the _truth,_ Niji-chan?”

“I’d say it’s a bit more than throbbing, miss.” Nami let out a snicker, and Niji felt her wrap her hand around his cock, which was fully hard and sticking straight up. He could feel himself throbbing with every breath he drew, and Nami’s grip caused a groan to slip past his lips before he could stop it. She firmly pumped the shaft in her hand, and Niji’s head jerked back involuntarily as he bit down on his lip. “He’s already leaking everywhere.”

When he opened his eyes, he could tell for sure that Hina was indeed smiling, her deep eyes studying him as Nami had before. A huntress and her prey. She stood over him, forcing Niji to gaze up at her with a sharp jerk on the leash. “Hina _wondered_ if Niji-chan was protesting too much.”

Heat and color flooded furiously into Niji’s face, and his brain buzzed with fury that refused to take the shape of actual words. Every stroke from Nami’s hand had him squirming against the cuffs and against the binding over his chest, and his jaw nearly snapped shut over his tongue when he felt her rubbing her thumb against the ridge of the head. Hina watched silently the entire time, and through the haze that settled over his eyes, Niji noticed her smiling with every groan and every twitch of his body. “Bitch…” He growled, her smile breathing fresh life into his anger. “You fucking bitch. Untie me.”

Nami’s breath came heavier the longer she played with him, her tits pressing against his legs, moving closer to him as she continued eagerly jerking on his cock, eyeing it with delight. Niji lowered his gaze to watch her, lingering on her nipples poking at the gauzy orange cups of her bralette as she rested her tits at the base of his dick. Her tongue slipped out, licking her lips, watching the drops of precum ooze from the head and slowly drip down. Nami stole a quick gaze in Hina’s direction before slowly leaning forward, opening her mouth, and -

“No.” Hina rebuked Nami sharply, stopping her with her lips mere millimeters from his cock, to the point where Niji could feel the heat and moisture against his skin and had done his best to arch himself towards it in anticipation. “ _No._ ”

“Sorry,” Nami apologized, red-faced, as she got to her feet again. Niji struggled furiously, teetering on the verge of losing his mind completely. _So_ close. He could remember the wetness of her mouth, all the little tricks she could do with her tongue. He could practically _feel_ it, and he thrashed in place. 

Sighing, Hina rolled her eyes. “Kisses. Give him kisses, anywhere but between his legs.” Her smile grew wider, and Niji rattled his cuffed hands harder as he longed again to grab her by the throat, push her to her knees, and remind her that he was the one who called the shots. Always. “Hina thinks some kisses are just what Niji-chan needs.”

Before Niji could object, Nami’s mouth was on him, her lips pressing softly all over his body. In a matter of seconds, there were multiple kiss marks on his light skin in a bright shade of pink, from his navel up to his chest. His body gave an involuntary jerk as she kissed over both of his nipples, giggling before giving each one a small, sharp bite. If Hina noticed Nami taking liberties with the kisses, she said nothing, watching Niji as she wrapped and unwrapped the leash around her wrist. Not once did he take his eyes off hers, glaring directly into her eyes. Frustratingly, it didn’t seem to bother her in the slightest - Niji could’ve wagered she was enjoying his anger.

All the while, his cock stayed hard and throbbing, aching without Nami’s fingers wrapped around it. Every now and then, Niji saw Hina’s eyes lower down to it, smirk firmly on her lips. The indignity wasn’t lost on him. He could flail and hiss at them all he wanted, but it didn’t do him much good when his cock stayed defiantly hard, a steady stream of precum trickling from the tip.

Nami’s hair brushed his face, tickling at his nose with its citrus smell as she paid extra-special attention to his neck and collarbone. Her kisses were exaggerated, with her making small _mwah_ sounds with each one as she inched up to his face. Niji felt her warm, heavy tits pressing against his chin as she kissed all over, cheek to cheek and across his forehead. Her giggles kept coming, before and after each kiss, and Niji couldn’t take it anymore.

“Get the _fuck_ away from me,” he exploded, again twisting his head away from her as his mouth pulled into a furious snarl. Beneath him, the chair rocked precariously, wobbling onto its two back legs for a moment. The room began to tilt around him again, turning crooked as he heaved his body away from Nami - he didn’t care which way, front, back, side - he just wanted to get _away_ . “I’m not your _plaything._ I don’t take orders, I don’t obey commands, and I _certainly_ don’t -”

Whatever it was Niji certainly didn’t do remained a mystery as Hina pulled hard on the leash, choking him off mid-sentence and righting the chair where it stood. The rough strength in her motion lashed his head forward with a painful jerk, and Niji briefly saw stars as he struggled to catch his breath. He looked up, directly into Hina’s face, and saw real anger in her eyes. Niji’s chest constricted as she glared at him, and he felt his skin prickle with anxiety. Hina held the leash taut, most of its length wrapped around her forearm, where Niji could see substantial, slender muscle. 

Nami stood in place, arms folded over her chest as she rolled her eyes. “Sorry, _Niji-chan,”_ she teased, not bothering to sound playful as she looked down on him alongside Hina. “I didn’t realize kisses upset you so much.” She and Hina exchanged a glance, and Niji watched Hina give a small nod of her head towards the doorway on the other side of the living room. Sighing and shaking her head, Nami walked away, her ass and hips swaying hypnotically in her panties. Niji could see a patch of dampness in the fabric as she walked, and his cock gave a throb that was almost painful.

Hina continued to glare down at him in the deafening silence, and Niji found himself at a loss for words. He had no intention whatsoever of apologizing - none whatsoever - but there was something in her commanding, unflinching glare that made his insides tighten nervously. No one else had ever rivaled his dominating presence, or even come close, but more and more, it seemed this woman was more than a match. It was a sour feeling, unpleasantly soaking into his skin, but he felt something inside him beginning to stir - curiosity, maybe. Whatever it was, it brought Niji to drop his gaze, to turn it down to his feet against the carpeted floor as a fresh wave of embarrassment made his face glow.

_“I hate this bitch.”_

A few seconds later, he saw Nami’s feet walking back into the room, an extra spring in her step as she came right up to him. He didn’t bother lifting his head, keeping his chin tucked to his chest as he stared at the floor. There would be retaliation for his outburst - he wasn’t stupid. It’s precisely what he would do in that situation.

“Hina was hoping the leash would be enough for you,” Hina scolded him, the disdain and contempt evident in her voice. Nami giggled again, and Niji’s anger flared inside of him - but he said nothing. “Clearly that’s not good enough. You need to be muzzled as well.”

“And we have _just_ the thing for that!” Nami cheerfully added, a delight in her voice that would’ve been better suited to a child getting free ice cream. 

There was another hard pull on the leash, forcing Niji’s head back. It hurt less than the previous times, with Niji offering no resistance whatsoever. One of them grabbed his face, prying his jaw open and forcing something large and round between his teeth. Straps dug into his cheeks as it wrapped around his head, catching and pulling at his hair. Niji pointedly avoided looking at either Nami or Hina during the process, struggling to keep his growing anger from exploding out again. 

When the gag was in place, they both stepped away again. Niji didn’t need to look at them to know they were smiling, admiring their handiwork. The two soft women with their pretty lingerie, perfect lipstick, their softness. It burned like nothing he’d felt before. The gag was obtrusive and awkward in his mouth, yielding slightly as he sank his teeth into it while his breaths came in and out in hisses of rage.

“Nami,” Hina spoke softly after a moment, walking to stand in front of Niji, one hand on her hip as she continued to look at him. He could feel that gaze piercing right into him without having to see her face. Niji stared at her feet, her toes painted in a plum-colored polish, and then to her long legs, shapely with muscle. He closed his eyes, trying again to cool his fury, and tried to imagine what they would feel like wrapped around his waist. “You should probably head out early. Hina thinks Niji-chan is going to need her undivided attention.”

“No worries. I have a ride. This guy I’ve been seeing wanted to meet up tonight anyway so this works out great. I’ll text him and get dressed.”

 _Guy she’s been seeing?_ All the anger Niji had calmed came rushing back, making him writhe in place as he bit harder and harder onto the gag. He lifted his head just enough to watch Nami walking away, humming to herself as she flopped back onto one of the plushy couches, the glow of her phone screen bright in the dim room. She stretched, extended her legs down towards the floor as both hands reached for the ceiling. Delicious, barely dressed, and only a few feet away. A few feet away and getting ready to leave.

Suddenly, Hina stepped directly in front of Niji’s line of sight, squatting just low enough to have her face level with his. Niji jumped in place, startled, and Hina gave a tug on his leash to incline his head closer to hers. Her long pink hair framed her face attractively, and her mouth was teased into a crooked smile. 

“You should worry less about _her,”_ Hina warned, a wickedness to her voice that unsettled Niji to his core. “And more about _yourself.”_

The hand that wasn’t holding the leash grabbed his cock, still as hard as ever, and gave it a gentle squeeze. The unexpected stimulation made Niji’s hips jerk, and he groaned into the gag. Hina didn’t release him, maintaining the almost unbearable pressure as she kissed him all over his face and neck, just as Nami had. She smelled sweet and warm, so strongly that Niji felt he could taste it, like a hard candy that made his mouth water. The floaty fabric of her bra brushed his skin as she decorated him with more kisses, leaving her mark all down his body, and Niji caught himself twitching and jerking involuntarily. His anger was still there, simmering just below the surface, but an altogether different feeling was beginning to take the reigns. That feeling was one that craved her kisses and her scent. 

Hina brought her mouth to his ear, lips touching slightly to his earlobe and sending tiny jolts of electricity through his skin. “No more acting like a petulant brat. You’re going to learn to behave once Hina has you alone.”

It wasn’t a request. When Niji hesitated to give a response, she started to let go of his cock, to pull her fingers away - and he then found himself nodding hard, his hair shaking loose and hanging in his face from the rapid movement. Her hand wrapped snugly around his cock again, making him shudder, and he heard a small chuckle in his ear. “That’s what Hina likes to see.”

“My ride will be here soon.” Nami’s voice sounded distant, though Niji was vaguely aware of her standing just a few feet away from both him and Hina. She was dressed again, back in her tight jeans and coat, watching the scene in front of her with a pleased smile. “Is it okay if he meets me at the door?”

“That’s fine.” Hina’s hand kept lightly squeezing and rubbing his cock, kissing down around his ribs now. It wasn’t sweet, it wasn’t romantic - Niji knew possession and domination when he saw it and when he felt it. Those kisses were as good as marks of ownership, but he found the thought didn’t bother him as it should have. “He doesn’t come inside.”

“Of course.”

Niji didn’t care whether Nami stayed or left as he sat in place, head leaning back over the edge of the chair as Hina continued marking him. The longer he stayed silent, save for his heavy breathing, the more slack she gave him on his leash. Tilting his head back at the right angle put pressure on his throat from the collar, giving him tiny moments of lightheadedness that made him dizzy and even more sensitive to her touch. It changed nothing - he still hated her, wanted to be untied and set free - but his anger bothered him less and less the longer he stayed still and stopped resisting.

After what could have been hours or minutes, Niji heard the sound of a car pulling up, and a car door slamming as the engine was left to idle. Nami got up from where she’d been lounging on the couch, watching Niji and Hina with a dreamy expression on her face. “He’s here,” she informed Hina - unnecessarily, Niji thought. 

Hina straightened up, adjusting her bra strap from where it had begun to slide off her shoulder and giving Nami a small smile. She pulled her hand away from Niji, leaving him groaning inwardly in disappointment. “Have a good night.”

“Thank you, miss.” Nami turned her attention to Niji, who’d lifted his head upright just enough to see her face, grinning knowingly at him. He didn’t like that smile at all, the way she looked at him as though she knew everything that was going through his head. She didn’t know a damn thing, and he would prove that to her _and_ her new friend. “Goodbye, _Niji-chan.”_

_“I will deal with you later, you conniving little shit.”_

Hina moved behind Niji, quietly undoing his bindings while maintaining a firm hold on his leash. He felt his chest being released, and then both of his ankles - the handcuffs around his wrist remained. Somewhere, he could hear the front door being opened. “Hina would like you to know,” she growled a warning into his ear, leaning over the back of the chair. “This would be a very bad time to misbehave.”

On the contrary. It was the _perfect_ time, and he could teach both Hina and Nami a lesson of their own. Smiling despite the gag, Niji could see a plan pulling together quickly in his mind, faster than he could comprehend its parts. If he could figure out how to get the cuffs out, perhaps then he could - 

“I’m glad I could see you tonight after all, handsome,” he heard Nami purr to the person who’d come to fetch her. “Sorry it’s a little late.”

To Niji’s horror, he heard Ichiji answer. “Is that Niji’s car out front?”

Nami laughed, louder than she really needed to, and Niji felt his temper flare to life once more. “He’s staying with Miss Hina. She’s going to teach him some anger management, and maybe how to get that inferiority complex of his under control.”

Niji started to turn in the direction of the front foyer, towards the door just around the corner, and a jerk on his leash brought him crashing down to his knees. He managed to catch himself before his face could slam into the floor as it had earlier, wobbling and weaving in place. Hina pulled on the leash again, dragging Niji’s face to hers. “Cause a scene and you’ll prove her right.”

His anger quickly turned to shame when he heard his brother let out a small laugh of his own. “I can’t think of anyone who needs that more. Let’s go.”

Head bowed in anger and frustration with himself, Niji stayed kneeling on the floor as he listened to them leave. Hina stood next to him, watching him with one eyebrow raised. Sighing, she bent over him, reaching around the back of his head to unbuckle the gag. It brought her juncture between her legs right to Niji’s face, and it was impossible to ignore. Just as with Nami, there was a growing damp stain in her pink underwear, turning the fabric dark. The smell was warm and wet, and he felt his cock pulse with need.

Hina pulled the gag from his mouth and tossed it carelessly onto the carpet. She barely pulled on the leash at all, and Niji looked up at her from where he knelt. “Are you going to be a good boy, Niji-chan, or do you want Hina to let you yell and stomp your feet for a bit longer?”

Her comment burned, but Niji could not act like it was undeserved. “I’ll behave,” he muttered, barely able to say the words without feeling like he was going to choke on them. That feeling from before was back again, scratching at him from the inside. Making him wonder what the harm could be in doing as she said.

The smile from before was back, the wicked little grin as her violet eyes sparkled in the low light. She lifted the arm with the leash wrapped around it, and Niji felt the pressure tighten around his throat once again. “Hina didn’t ask if you were going to behave. Hina asked if Niji-chan was going to be a _good boy.”_

She was twisting the knife. Had the roles been reversed, Niji would’ve done exactly the same. “I’ll be a good boy.” Those words were even harder to spit out, as irritated and begrudging as they were. 

They were no sooner out of his mouth than Hina turned away, slipping extra length for the leash from her forearm behind her. Niji got to his feet, eyeing her suspiciously as she led him away from the chair to the couch. Hina put her hand out when they got close, and Niji stood in place as she sat down, splaying herself out where she sat and throwing her head back. The deep burgundy color of the couch was a contrast to her light skin, accentuating every curve of her body from her shoulders, to her hips, and down her long legs. She lifted her head up and gave him a small smile. “Be grateful Hina let you walk over here. Hina should have made you crawl.”

“I _am_ grateful,” Niji said, in a tone that leaned decidedly ungrateful.

“Hmm.” Hina gave him an all-too-familiar up and down, eyes lingering on his cock as her smile grew wider. Leaning further back against the couch, sliding down the slightest bit as she spread her legs. “Get on your knees, Niji-chan. Between mine.”

Niji got back onto his knees, positioning himself between Hina’s spread legs. The smell he’d picked up on earlier was stronger, sweet and inebriating, and his cock strained against where he was leaning into the couch. He could see the wet stain between her legs more clearly than before, its edges muddled, and the straps for her bra were sliding off her shoulders again, the cups pulling to the sides and catching on her stiff nipples.

“Your _painfully obvious_ middle child syndrome and foul temper can’t be your only criteria for being a dom,” Hina explained, locking her eyes on Niji’s as she wrapped the leash around her forearm again. He flinched at her words, hands balling into fists at his back. She stopped just short of the leash being fully taut, leaving a small amount of give for Niji to work with. “Hina is tired of small men with big tempers thinking they call the shots because they’re loud. Hina has dealt with men like you before, Niji-chan. _Many_ men like you.”

Still holding his gaze, Hina slowly moved her hand, trailing it lightly over her collarbone and between her breasts, tracing lazy circles around her navel. Niji held his breath, not sure how to respond without snapping at her in anger. 

Hina brought her hand between her legs, hooking her fingers in the fabric of her underwear right inside her thigh. Niji felt his heart beginning to race in his chest, and his eyes darted from her hand to her face, back and forth. “Would you like to see how Hina deals with men like you?”

“Can my hands be un-cuffed?” Niji paused. “...Please?”

“No.” Hina pulled her underwear to the side, and Niji’s eyes immediately latched onto the shiny, sticky threads that connected the fabric and her skin. She was shaved completely smooth, with her skin slick around her opening. Hina slid further down on the couch, setting her palm at the top of her mound and using her fingers to spread herself open, exposing pink folds with wet, defined edges. “Nami told Hina about that little trick you do. This isn’t about tricks.”

A yank on the leash, and his face was pressed against her wet skin, inhaling a scent that was sweet and warm. It smeared against his lips before he gasped, and then it dripped onto his tongue and consumed his senses.

“This is about obedience.”

The tug on the leash was fully and completely unnecessary. Niji buried his face where she guided him, putting his lips and tongue to work without hesitation or thought. She spread her legs wider still as he lapped his tongue at her, tracing her opening without crossing its boundary, careful to suck at every sensitive fold his lips slipped over. Hina kept a tight grip on the leash, pulling and guiding him where she demanded him, and Niji acquiesced without complaint. He drank in her wetness, letting it coat his tongue as Hina tilted her pelvis beneath him, giving him easier access to all of her.

“Hina _knew_ you could be a good boy.” Her belly was tense and taut, and both hands were trembling as she threw her head back, her pink hair fanning out. Niji felt her adjusting her legs, pulling them onto the edge of the couch and resting on her heels. Her thighs squirmed against his cheeks, which felt just as much like praise to Niji as the husky whispers passing through her lips. “ _Such_ a good boy, Niji-chan. A good boy with potential.”

Niji didn’t think there was a time he’d tried harder before. He rubbed his tongue against every sensitive spot that made Hina’s breath catch in her throat, drunk on her taste and desperately eager to please her. It was a hunger that was alien to him, but it controlled his every motion now as his nose tickled at her, feeling a small, hard bead hidden beneath slick flesh. Again, he moved his tongue just outside her entrance, and there was a hard pull on the leash.

“Tongue. In my pussy. _Now.”_

He did as he was told, urging his tongue inside her and feeling her soft walls quivering and squeezing around it. When he withdrew it, however briefly, he swept it up over that same little bead and felt Hina’s hips jerk against his face. Niji stroked his tongue back into her and her squeezing was sharper, more forceful than the first time. He let his lips form a seal around her as his tongue moved in and out, feeling all along her sensitive walls while grinding his nose against where her clit was hiding. Hina pumped her hips sensually, legs now beginning to tremble as well, cooing more words of encouragement.

“Do you like the way Hina’s pussy tastes, Niji-chan? You’re doing so well, so _well_. Obey Hina and you’ll get more sweetness like this.”

There was nothing he wanted more, outside of the use of his hands to be of further service to her. Niji kept a steady rhythm, matching the movement of his tongue to Hina’s motions, offering any part of his face for her pleasure. He could feel his cock pressing against the couch as he feasted on her, getting harder and needier with each passing moment, but his focus was _her_. Her walls were growing tighter as every inch of skin shook against him, and Niji knew he was so close to giving her what they both wanted.

Hina let out a loud, guttural cry as she hit her peak, grabbing Niji’s head with both hands and shoving him hard against her as she bucked and twisted, her heels digging into the couch for dear life. Niji did not stop or even slow down, single-minded in his task and licking up all the wetness she gifted him. Her sounds were the best praise yet, washing away all his anger and indignation from earlier that evening. It had been so simple. Obey, and be rewarded. There was no thinking needed at all. Just her pleasure, and knowing he had brought her there.

She had scarcely finished gasping and writhing beneath him when she sat up again, leaning around Niji and fumbling for his wrists. He felt one cuff being released, falling easily from his tired wrist, and Hina fell back on the couch again. Flushed and panting, she fixed him a familiar gaze, and gave a small pull on the leash. “Very good, Niji-chan. _Very good_. Hina rewards good boys. Finish yourself. While I watch.”

His freed hand grabbed his cock at the base, finding the entire shaft coated in precum and almost painfully sensitive to touch. Breathing hard, licking more of Hina’s taste off his lips, he began jerking his tight fist up and down, his eyes rolling back every time he moved over the head. Niji sat back on his heels, making sure Hina could see what she demanded. 

“What do you want, Niji-chan?” Hina was slumped on the couch, her pink hair messy and tousled, spilling over her shoulders. She’d pulled her bra down and was pinching at her nipples as she watched his hand move up and down.

“To serve you.” The answer required no thought.

“Hina asked what you wanted. Hina didn’t ask what you’re going to do.” Her mouth tilted in a half-smile, and sharp white teeth bit down on her bottom lip. “Tell Hina what you _want_ , Niji-chan.”

His fist closed tighter around his cock, forcing what felt like a knot of fluid from his tip, which promptly oozed over his fingers. The pleasure was so intense, Niji felt himself go cross-eyed for a moment. “I want to fuck you.”

Hina’s smile grew wider, and one hand slipped back between her legs as Niji watched intently, hand moving faster. She placed a finger on either side of her lips, gently holding herself open, and slowly pushed the remaining fingers inside. Hina’s head went back again, moaning, and Niji frantically pumped himself harder.

“You want to fuck Hina? And why would Hina let you do that?” Her fingers slid in and out slowly as her face remained tilted out of sight, and Niji felt himself going lightheaded as he saw the slick, shiny coating on her fingers. 

“Because I’m a good boy.”

“You have to _stay_ a good boy. You have to _earn_ that. Not tonight, Niji-chan. Cum for Hina, now.”

The first wave of pleasure had overwhelmed him before Hina had finished her sentence, causing Niji to convulse where he knelt, hand still moving as the rest of his body seemingly lost control. He felt himself splattering on his bare chest, mingling with the lipstick kisses, one wave after another. Hina had sat up, watching him with a look of smug satisfaction as he sank into the floor, chest heaving and head feeling light and foggy again. He hadn’t realized Hina had let go of the leash completely until he felt it sliding over his chest, mixing with his fluids. 

When the room stopped spinning around him, Niji found Hina standing above him, the end of the leash back in her hand where it belonged. He stared at her, unblinking, and she stared back. He’d expected to feel different from before his orgasm, but it felt the same - the same need to obey, to do as Hina commanded. From the look on her face, she knew it as well. 

“What are you going to do, Niji-chan?” Hina asked, positing a question he was certain of the answer to.

“Serve you, Miss Hina. I’m going to serve you.”


End file.
